


The Proposal

by tcnystcnks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fem!Tony, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Italian!tony, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Rule 63, because i've been in a big ironhusbands mood lately, but again, but its like a line?, but like the mention of a morning blow job, but very slight angst, i'm not actually quite sure it qualifies as smut, mentions of past tonyrhodey, not like really pwp, purely because i love genderbent tony and i wanted to play around with it, so i had to, very slight smut, you'll get it when you read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcnystcnks/pseuds/tcnystcnks
Summary: like most things in Steve's life, it was utterly and completely ruined by the press(in which Steve tries to propose and things don't go to plan)





	The Proposal

 

like most things in Steve’s life, it was utterly and completely ruined by the press

which okay to be fair sounded like an exaggeration (if Sam’s face when Steve lamented during their morning run was anything to go by) but Steve meant it

having all his ailments cured by a super drug? ruined by the press

trying to help with the New York recovery process? ruined by the press

Toni’s Malibu home? ruined by the press

(actually that one might be more correctly attributed to the Mandarin but Steve firmly stood by the belief that if the press hadn’t been all up in her face she never would’ve cracked the way she did)

the search for Bucky? ruined by the press

his plans for a grand and SECRET proposal? ruined by the press

 

\--

 

maybe he should backtrack a bit

 

\--

 

Antonia Stark was

was

she was the love of Steve’s life

Steve couldn’t reasonably think of a moment during his second life in the 21st century where he hadn’t been enamoured by her

Even when he was smarting from the recent loss of  _70 years_  and spitting vitriol at her across the Quinjet; he was acutely aware of the itch in his fingers to capture her beauty on paper, to immortalise her somehow

that hadn’t lessened in the 10 years he’d known her

he’d filled entire books of various sketches of her

her in the workshop, animately talking to JARVIS

bending over the IronQueen armour

a lollipop caught between her lips

in the middle of a laugh

in a red gown mid-step down the spiralling staircase

contorted in an impossible position against Col.Rhodes on the sofa

Antonia Stark had owned Steve’s heart since the second her faceplate snapped back and Steve first noticed her rich hazel eyes

 

\--

 

all he wanted to do was make her feel as special as she made him feel everyday

Steve had known he wanted to marry for about 4 years now, but Toni was (understandably) skittish about commitment

which was fine

Steve was willing to wait

and then finally, 6 months ago

after one of their visits to the New York-Presbyterian Morgan Stanley-Komansky Children's Hospital, she tilted her head from where it was resting on his shoulder in the car and said  _ne voglio uno_

it was so soft Steve would’ve missed it had it not been for his enhanced hearing, and despite the rapid beating of his heart; he kept his voice equally low when he asked,  _one what doll_

 _a kid_ , she replied, burying her head against him,  _i want a mini us running around, the tower’s getting kind of lonely anyway_

it was said with such nonchalance, but Steve knew how scared she was- so he just pulled her close, pressed his lips against her hair and whispered back,  _do you want to start now or?_

the smile against his lips was how he knew he’d said the right thing

 

\--

 

she never brought it up again

but Steve couldn’t stop thinking about it

he had dreams about running his hands over her swollen belly, whispering stories about the Commandoes to a babbling baby with shocking blue eyes and brunette hair

couldn’t stop thinking  _that could be our kid_  everytime Toni bent down to say hi to the children that gathered outside Stark Tower

 

\--

 

3 months later, he started planning

 

\--

 

they’d been together 5 years now, and Steve wanted the proposal to be special

 

\--

 

he had it all planned out,

all he had to do was wait for the ring; which he’d ordered in a custom design resembling a crude arc reactor

(military back pay was a blessing)

 

\--

 

everything was perfect; the reservations were set, Steve had begged Pepper to let Toni off work, Sam and Bucky had put aside their feud for the night, Col. Rhodes had given his blessing (even though Steve was pretty sure he had to look over his shoulder for the rest of his life) 

all that was left was to pick up the damn ring

 

\--

 

easy enough right?

 

\--

 

and then the damn  _press_  happened

 

\--

 

6 months of planning falls through the window when Toni walks in their bedroom, knuckles white from where she’s clutching the newspaper, tears streaming down her face and Steve is instantly on edge

“You’re- we’re-” she sniffles through words before throwing the magazine at him, “I need time I’m sorry”

By the time Steve has read the headline, " _SPOTTED: Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes in a ring shop! Is America’s power couple finally taking the plunge?”_ she’s gone

 

\--

 

Steve gets a call approximately 5 hours later, which confirms his suspicions; she flew half across the world to where Col. Rhodes is currently situated

(he pretends it doesn’t sting)

(he’s aware that they’re nothing more than friends now, but it does nothing for the pit in his stomach)

 

\--

 

He’s on his way back from a SHIELD training room, and stops by the kitchen to check the pantry for the ring, and thats how he knows she’s back

(he always knew she was coming back, but it’s been 2 weeks)

She’s on the bed when he enters the bedroom, running her finger across the ring absentmindedly

 _“I meant what i said you know,”_  she says without looking up, eyes still on the ring,  _“about wanting kids with you.”_

 _“I still want that,”_  she looks up and it’s the hardest thing Steve’s ever had to do to plant his feet down and not run to her side and kiss away her tears,  _“Its just- I just-”_  she breaks off with a hollow chuckle,  _“I do want that. I honestly thought i was over this”_

 _“I’m sorry for running off like that,”_  she walks up to him and presses the closed box in his hand,  _“I want to say yes Steve. I really do. But i can’t right now”_

She moves to walk away, but he grabs her wrist, and pulls her into a tight embrace, and whispers against the shell of her ear, _“You’re worth waiting for doll”_

She’s pressing kisses against every spare piece of skin she can find, fumbling at his suit as he walks her back against her bed; smiling against her legs when she cries out in ecstasy

 

\--

 

the ring stays on her bedside table for a year and half

everyone notes her empty left hand, but only Bucky asks him about him; once- on the anniversary of Peggy’s death

 _“is she worth waiting for?”_  he asks, as they sip beers on the helipad,  _“is she your right partner?”  
_

Steve just hums back, _“i would wait the rest of my life for her Buck”_

 

_\--_

 

On the 28th of March 2018, Steve is woken up to a familiar heat enveloping his cock, and when he props himself up on his elbow to enjoy the view of Toni between his legs, the ring glints in the light from where Toni’s left hand rests against his chest

It’s the best orgasm Steve’s ever had

 

_Fin_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://tcnystcnks.tumblr.com/post/182803947607/the-proposal-this-is-a-really-stupid-idea-that)  
> [my ig](https://www.instagram.com/ttcnystcnks/)  
> -A


End file.
